Kentucky's occupational fatality rate is 6.9 deaths/100,000 workers, 72.5 percent above the national rate of 4/100,000 workers. This project focuses on the population-based surveillance of work-related injury fatalities using the FACE methodology that includes a public health model of surveillance, a systematic model of sentinel event case investigation, and targeted interventions in a southeastern state, Kentucky. The Kentucky FACE program continues to build a solid foundation of surveillance, investigations, epidemiological studies, and innovative prevention strategies for translation of research into practice (R2P) for use by employers and legislative bodies. The objectives are to identify high risk sectors, occupations, and worker populations for fatal work injuries, to advance the usefulness of surveillance data at the federal, state, and local level for the prevention of fatal occupational injuries and hazards, and to develop and implement targeted strategies for dissemination of occupational injury data utilizing a sector-based approach, to reduce Kentucky fatal occupational injuries. The methodology consists of conducting comprehensive and timely multi-source surveillance of Kentucky occupational fatalites to identify risk factors. On-site investigations of selected fatality cases involving motor vehicle collisions (MVCs) in the transportation and agriculture sectors and logging industry fatalities will be performed to provide case studies for employer/employee safety training at the company, local, and state levels, by sector and across sectors. Narrative coding of transportation sector MVC fatality reports will be completed to identify company safety management practices, collision characteristics, and personal risk factors for a fatal occupational MVC. Epidemiological analyses of domestic violence-related occupational homicides using multiple sources of data will be conducted to target specific points for the development of workplace homicide interventions. We will provide targeted worker and employer groups with a sound evidence basis for improved worker safety by analyzing and disseminating occupational fatality surveillance data, investigation reports, fact sheets, newsletters, web-based information, presentations, and peer-reviewed publications for impact at both the state and national levels. A process, impact, and outcome evaluation of the major activities will be performed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]